Hunted
by safariwriter
Summary: Dena, Reid, and everyone else is back! Now they're in college and living life outside of Ispwich and Spencer Academy. Dena has gone from hunting to being hunted along side Reid and the other Sons of Ipswich.
1. Moving In

**A/N**- Hey everyone! Well I've finally gotten around to posting the sequel. Hope you guys like it!

* * *

"We're here!" Lucy exclaimed as she burst into her dorm room. There were luggage bags coming from her arms, which he instantly dropped as soon as she set a foot into the room. 

"Thank you for leaving me a path to get into." Dena grumbled. She had her own bags on her shoulders and in her hands and though Lucy could have gone a few more steps. Dena tried kicking the baggage farther into the room, but only managed to stub her toe. "Ow!"

"What's wrong baby?" Reid asked. He was free of his luggage so he grabbed some of Dena's. Dena gave him a look that clearly said "um… look." Reid looked at Lucy's bags in the middle of the entrance and then at Lucy who was sitting quite comfortably on her bed. Instead of asking Lucy for help Reid looked up and down the halls to make sure no one was paying attention. The people around the small trio were too busy trying to get into their own rooms that they didn't notice Reid and the girls. Reid's eyes went black and the luggage was sent from the floor to Lucy's bed, burying Lucy under it.

"Hey!" Lucy yelled from under her luggage. After a few months of dating Tyler had finally told Lucy the secret of the Sons of Ipswich. It had taken Lucy some time to get used to it, but eventually ended up not really caring. The thing that scared her was Dena's secret. When Tyler told Lucy about his powers Dena told her about her old job, a job Dena was never going to do again.

"Thank you, honey." Dena kissed Reid gently on his lips before moving into her room and setting her stuff down.

"You girls shouldn't get too comfortable. There's still more stuff to bring up." Reid said as he pulled Dena up from her bed. Dena just acted like a dead weight so hopefully he'd leave her on her bed to rest.

"But that's why we have boyfriends," Lucy whined.

"I agree with Lucy." Dena yawned.

"Well then, if you think your boyfriends are going to bring it up, you're wrong. You're stuff is going to go back to Ipswich if you leave it in the truck."

"Hey Lucy, I have some of your stuff!" Tyler said as he came into the room carrying some boxes with him.

"Thank you!" Lucy smiled. She opened her arms and beckoned Tyler over for a hug. Tyler did as he was asked and sat down on the bed next to Lucy. He gave her a hug and kiss before sitting up and matting her legs.

"Whipped." Reid coughed. Dena hit him and he gave her an innocent look. Dena just rolled her eyes and kicked him on her bed.

"Where's Caleb and Pogue's room?" Dena asked.

"Third floor. Kate and Sarah are on the same floor as them." Tyler said. "I just got back from helping them. We should have gotten that floor. Not so many steps."

"Well obviously we're going to have more steps. We are on the 5th floor." Reid shot back. He grumbled as he got up from the floor and back on the bed. He was about to pull Dena over to him when she got up.

"I'm going to go get the rest of my stuff." Dena got up and grabbed her keys. "Now is someone going to come help me?" Lucy was about to say she would, but Tyler patted her leg harder than she expected.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Reid groaned. He got up from the bed and followed Dena out of the building. There were three boxes left in the moving truck that Dena went in to get while Reid finished paying the guy who had driven the truck down and was planning on driving the truck back. Dena was coming out of the back with all three boxes when Reid walked up behind her. "Need help, love?"

"If you wouldn't mind and no using your powers to help." Dena cautioned.

"I know, don't worry." Reid took the top two boxes from Dena and followed her back into the dorms. When they returned back to Dena's room Tyler and Lucy were in a more comfortable position on Lucy's bed. Lucy had obviously made her bed while Dena and Reid were gone because her fresh blue sheets and pillows now adorned the bed and hid the old white mattress.

"Hey, I hooked up your computer for you while you were gone." Lucy said when she saw Dena in the doorway behind Reid.

"Thanks. Do we have internet?"

"Yup, mine's all hooked up. Tony was just on and said his roommate is pretty nice."

"That's good." Dena said. She flopped onto her bed after placing her box next to the ones Reid had brought in. Reid was already sitting on the bed so Dena quickly placed her head on his shoulder. "Hm… my favorite pillow."

"Well I'm glad I'm useful for something." Reid laughed. Dena just nodded and snuggled into his shoulder some more. The foursome kept a quiet conversation going for a few minutes before four more joined them.

"Hey guys." Kate said happily as she walked into the dorm.

"Hey!" The four responded.

"We were heading out to get something to eat. Caleb and Pogue wanted to go try that Campus Corner Café that we saw coming in."

"Alright, we'll meet you downstairs in five minutes." Lucy chirped happily. Kate nodded and left to rejoin Pogue, Sarah, and Caleb.

"I need to grab my phone from my room." Reid said as she stretched. Dena wrapped her arms around Reid and tried to keep him with her, Reid just gently lifted her arms and laid her flat on the bed. "I'll be back in a minute."

"You promise?"

"Of course."

"I'll keep you to it." Reid gently kissed Dena before standing up straight.

"I'll come with you." Tyler said. Lucy got up with Tyler and smiled at Dena.

"I'm going with them. I have to see how their room turned out."

"You saw it already." Dena laughed.

"I know, but they weren't unpacked." Lucy laughed. Dena nodded and smiled and watched as the three left the room.

Dena got up from the bed and looked over at her computer. An AIM window had popped up at some point and she couldn't help but be intrigued. Dena stumbled over to the desk and looked at the screen. A message from TheTeacher was staring back at her. She was hoping that she would never have to see that name again. It asked two questions that Dena was hoping she would never have to answer.

TheTeacher: What happened and where have you been?

Dena turned off the window and signed out of his AIM. "What are you doing?" Reid asked. He wrapped his arm around Dena's stomach and he placed his head on her shoulder.

"Just checking some e-mail. You're late by a second." Dena pouted.

"How will I ever make it up to you?" Reid asked sarcastically.

"Hm… I can think of a few ways." Dena turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips were able to meet for a few brief seconds before a couch from the hall tore them apart.

"We hate to ruin this, but we do need to meet some people soon." Tyler said from the hall.

"We're coming." Reid groaned. Dena followed him out of the room and locked up before heading down to the main floor to meet everyone for lunch.


	2. Surprise

**A/N- **So here's the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who's started to read the sequel!

**SabinaGirl**- Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

**Texastwostep**- I rode a lot when I was younger, but I don't get to that much anymore. I'm swimming a ton so the most I get to do is clean and hang out with them. When I was riding I was going to try and train for Cutting and my mom competed, but my horse trainer moved 10 hours away so it didn't work out anymore.

**Happy Face21**- It's just going to be another adventure…

* * *

Lucy sat in the dorm room looking over her notes from her English class. Their teacher had assigned Heart of Darkness and an analysis paper to go with it. Lucy enjoyed reading enough, but this book was absolutely boring her. Dena had her history class so there was no roommate distraction and Tyler and the other sons had gone back home for the weekend so she couldn't go stay in his room. She finally found her escape in Dena's computer. Logging onto the internet she quickly found games to amuse herself with.

"Hey Lucy!" Dena said as she walked into the room

"Hello." Lucy said, still distracted by her game. "Sorry I'm on your computer, but you have game sites bookmarked and I don't."

"And you're too lazy to go look them up yourself." Dena laughed. "It' fine, I'll just use your computer to check my e-mail." Dena flopped onto Lucy's chair and started going through the programs. "Have you talked to your brother at all?"

"No, why?"

"Just wondering. You guys used to talk all of the time."

"I know. College has just gotten busy. I do know he broke up with Anne though."

"Couldn't do the whole long distance relationship?"

"Ya, something like that. When are the guys getting back?" Lucy's question was lost for Dena as she found an e-mail that she knew she should keep, but didn't want to read. Dena clicked the 'mark as read' button before Lucy's hand waving in her face brought her back to reality.

"What?"

"I said when are the guys getting back and what was that?"

"It was nothing. The guys are going to be back tomorrow night so they can do their homework on Sunday. They should be back before dinner."

"Let's plan a dinner then."

"Why? I think they're going to be tired when they get back."

"Aw come on, it will be fun. We can get Sarah and Kate to help."

"Alright, I think they're both out of classes. Why don't you call them?" Dena found Lucy's phone on the desk next to the compute and handed it to her. Lucy looked at it, but did nothing.

"I'll just go down to their room. Do you want to come?"

"No, I'm going to rest for a bit. I was up early again this morning and Mr. M had yet another boring lecture."

"Alrighty, well I'll be back in a bit." Lucy grabbed her keys and ID before heading out of the room.

Dena closed the e-mail window that she had up on the screen and walked over to her bed. She snuggled into the pillow and sighed as she finally got warm. The only thing that could ruin this moment was Lucy and the others coming in and planning the dinner in the dorm room Dena was trying to sleep in. Then again if they did that Dena could just go to Reid's room. Then there was the possibility that an annoying ringing coming from her pocket could also ruin the comfortable silence. "You woke me up."

"No, I prevented you from falling asleep." Lucy chirped. "We need to go get so food and things so it will be longer before I get back. Hey, do you still have the key to Tyler and Reid's room?"

"Ya, don't you?"

"My key broke last week. Can you meet us in their room in like an hour?"

"Ya sure."

"Don't fall asleep."

"I won't." Dena shut her phone before Lucy could say anything else and curled back under her covers.

The next afternoon Dena and Lucy were sitting in their boyfriend's room. Dena was on Reid's bed under the covers and Lucy was sitting at Tyler's desk. Dena and Lucy were sitting in a comfortable silence listening for Reid and Tyler. This was supposed to be a surprise still. When they heard the two coming they found their hiding spots. Dena his under the covers (thanking god Reid never made his bed) and Lucy his in Tyler's closet. "Let's set our stuff down and go see the girls." Tyler's words floated through the door.

"I want to grab something to drink. Our fridge isn't empty is it?" Reid replied.

"I don't know." The door opened and the two sons walked in. Reid stopped abruptly and stopped Tyler as well. Reid pointed to his covers that seemed to be breathing. Reid got an evil glint in his eye. He walked over to the refrigerator, which happened to be conveniently placed next to his bed. Instead of opening his fridge he tackled his covers and started tickling them. Within a matter of minutes Dena was uncovered and laughing. The couple was soon twisted in the blankets and panting hard from laughing.

"What are you doing in here?" Reid asked as he pulled Dena to him.

"Waiting for you."

"Is Lucy here too?" Tyler asked. Dena just smiled.

"Right here." Lucy came up and grabbed Tyler's hand.

"You guys are planning something." Reid accused

"What? We can't wait for our boyfriends to come back in their rooms?" Dena asked.

"No." Reid answered. Dena gasped and slapped his chest. She got up like she was going to leave, but Reid stopped her and pulled her back.

"What's going on in here?" Caleb asked. He was looking at Reid and Dena who were still tangled in covers and Dena's long hair was messed up.

"I told you to surprise them, not get in bed with them." Kate said as she looked at Dena. Dena just smiled back at her.

"Relax Kate, it's all good." Pogue laughed. "Now what's for dinner?"

Lucy walked over and opened Reid and Tyler's fridge. Inside were some sandwiches and drinks. Sarah then opened a drawer on Tyler's desk and took out a couple bags of chips and a box of cookies. Everyone took a sandwich, some chips, and a few cookies and settled in various places of the room. The boys would talk much about their trip home, just that they needed to look at something in their family history. The girls tried to get more out of them, but they just ignored the questions. Soon they turned on the TV and flipped through the channel. Lucy made everyone stop on TBS where they were playing the Cosby Show. Dena laughed at one of the jokes on the TV as she finished her sandwich.

"It's nice to see you laughing again." Lucy commented.

"What do you mean?" Reid asked.

"She hasn't laughed since you guys left Thursday night. She was uptight mostly."

"Missed me that much?" Reid asked as he looked down at Dena. She just smiled, but kept her attention on the TV.

"Either that or the e-mails she's been getting."

"They're nothing." Dena said before Reid or anyone else could ask anything. "How about we watch a movie? Or are you guys too tired to stay up late?"

"I think I'm heading to bed." Caleb said.

"Me too." Pogue agreed.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow. Kate and I will take these two and make sure they get tucked in tonight." Sarah said. She grabbed Caleb's arm and dragged him out of Reid and Tyler's dorm room. Kate said goodnight and dragged Pogue off as well.

"We'll let you guys get some sleep." Lucy said. She bent over Tyler and placed a kiss on his lips. "Dena, are you coming?"

"Ya, I'll be right behind you." Dena responded.

"Um, Tyler, will you walk me back to my dorm?" Lucy asked, she could sense that Dena and Reid needed their time alone. Tyler, understanding the reason, left right behind Lucy.

"They're really good at telling when they need to leave people alone." Reid muttered. Dena nodded, but remained silent. "Please tell me about these e-mails that Lucy talked about. We promised no more secrets when we got back together."

"I know. When I was doing my… my old job I had a mentor, a teacher. I never met him. I have his e-mail, he has mine. I have his screen name, he has mine. It was how we communicated and I received my missions or private jobs."

"How were you trained then?"

"There are other witch hunters. Most of the same background as me. Some had family members or friends killed by witches or other supernatural beings."

"There are other kinds of supernatural beings?"

"You think you four are the only ones? I would think that Chase would have proved that wrong. But yes there are other supernatural beings, but they have their own covenants of silence. I've never come across any others, but I've hears stories. The hunters are usually specialized in a certain area and don't usually hunt other types of beings. Anyways, I know the teacher as… well, the teacher. It's his screen name and his e-mail. He's mad about me not completing my old job, falling in love with you, killing my client, and just leaving. He's been spamming my e-mail with messages, none threatening yet, and he has been bothering me online. Hence the reason I have stopped using AIM recently."

"Dena, this could get dangerous."

"I know, but I'm hoping he just leaves me alone."

"Has anyone else just left before?"

"I don't know. If they have it has not been told to the others." Dena said.

"Should we tell the others?" Reid asked.

"Not until the threats come, if they come. You know how Caleb and Pogue get when they think they're being threatened, especially after Chase."

"Alright, but I want an update ok?"

"Of course."

"Can I see some of the e-mails?"

"At some point. Right now, lets go to bed."

"Are you staying here tonight?"

"You want me to?" Dena asked.

"Tyler seems to be staying in your room so I think you should."

"I'll need a shirt or something."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do. I'm going to borrow one of yours." Dena got up and dug through Reid's drawer till she found a shirt she liked. She slipped off her shirt and jeans and slipped into Reid's shirt. She returned to Reid's bed as Reid walked back into the room after brushing his teeth. Reid joined Dena in bed and pulled the covers over them. "Will you please turn off the lights?" Dena yawned. Without moving a muscle the lights were off and the couple was falling asleep.


	3. Flashback Meeting Ellen

**A/N- **So, I finished the first day of my last meet with my current team today. I have four more days, but I'm planning on writing all of the days and updating when I get a few reviews in (since I only get two or three each chapter and I would really love more… this is the only time I'll ask for more…) and when I get another chapter or two written. I've also started writing a new covenant fic, it's a TylerOC and I am going to post the first chapter tonight.

**Happy Face21**- She's still not going to give everything away and Reid's still going to have to press her for some information. I'm not really going to bring up the guy's research into the story. It was just something that they were working on for school, nothing all that important to the story's plot line. O, and thanks for the review!

**LillieBillie90210**- Thanks for the review! I'm happy you like it!

* * *

"I think I'm going to change my major." Dena said. She was lying in the grass under one of the trees. Reid was writing an analysis paper for one of his classes next to her.

"To what?"

"Biology or psychology. I don't know which one, but those are the two classes I like best right now."

"Why not double major?" Reid asked.

"I could, or I could see if they have something that merges the two. I know some schools offer a biological psychology major."

"You should talk to your counselor sometime. They should be happy to help. I mean it is there job and all."

"Ya, I know. I actually have an appointment tomorrow to see Mr. Thompson."

"Let me know how it goes."

"I will. I need to go. I have English Lit now. I'll see you tonight at Brook's?" Dena asked as she gathered some pictures.

"Ya, I'll see you there." Reid gave Dena a kiss goodbye and watched her walk off. Reid looked at his paper and sighed. He had just begun to write the seven page analysis and it was due on Monday. Luckily he was done for the week so he could focus on it while Dena and Tyler had class. He was so thankful that he was able to schedule all of his classes Monday through Thursday. In his room Reid had been able to transfer everything he had written onto his computer. So far, he had two full pages and a quarter of a third. Taking a break he went to his e-mail. There were a few e-mails from friends from Spencer and then one from his mom. Pretty much all it said was that she was home. She had come home for Reid's graduation, met and approved of Dena and then left once more.

_Flashback_

"Are you ready to meet my mom?" Reid asked. His arms were around Dena's waist and he was nuzzling her neck.

"I am. Are you sure she's going to like me?"

"I'm positive." Reid continued to nuzzle and lightly suck on the side of Dena's neck.

"She won't be so approving if I show up with a hickey on my neck."

"But she'll know it's my doing so she will be fine with it. Now come on, we don't want to be late." Reid helped Dena up and led her outside to his car.

"Where are we meeting her?"

"We're meeting her at La Fleur. She loves French food."

"I don't blame her. Most French food is really good."

"You like French food?"

"Yup, but I'd still take a good old fashion hamburger any day."

"Hm… me too." Reid helped Dena into the Impala. She was wearing a spaghetti strapped dress that was pink on top then darkened into purple at the bottom. She had part of her hair up and the rest down. Reid just had on a nice button down shirt and some slacks. The drive to La Fleur was somewhat long, but the silence didn't bother the couple.

The restaurant had large glass windows in the front and flowers surrounding it at the bottom. There was a small romantic garden to the side of the building as well. "Reid!" A woman called from the front. Reid took Dena's hand and led her over to the woman. The woman had light blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and was just barely taller than Dena.

"Hello Mother. How was Europe?" Reid sounded so serious and refined, something that surprised Dena.

"It is always nice. Paris is beautiful right now and Greece is mystical as usual."

"I'm glad to hear you had a good time. Mother, this is Dena Winters, my girlfriend. Dena this is my mother."

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Garwin."

"Please, call me Ellen. It's very nice to meet you as well. Reid has always talked about you in the e-mails he sends me. I see his description is nothing compared to seeing you in front of me."

"I'm… I'm not sure what to say."

"Don't worry. Come, let us find a seat then get some dinner. I hope you enjoy French food."

"I was just telling Reid I do like it, but don't usually get to eat good French food a lot." Dena said.

"Don't worry about getting bad French food here. This is some of the best."

"I'm happy to hear that." Dena smiled.

A waiter quickly seated the three in a table next to the windows. He pulled out a seat for Ellen while Reid did the same for Dena. The waiter waited until everyone was set before he asked what they wanted for drinks. "I would like a glass of your best champagne." Ellen said.

"Water please." Dena ordered.

"I'll just have some water as well." Reid said.

"We'll also start off with some baguettes and cheese and some escargot." Ellen ordered. The waiter nodded and left to place the order with the chef. "So tell me Dena, how did you get involved in the mess with Chase, my son, and his friends?" Dena nearly choked on the water she had been sipping when she heard the question.

"Beg your pardon?"

"I know you know my son's secret as well as his friends. I also know that you were originally here to kill them on account of their enemy."

"Mother, that's uncalled for. Who did you hear that from?"

"Caleb's mother told me all about it."

"Mother, we've gotten over it and so have Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler. Dena saved us when it mattered. She killed Chase when she was trying to kill us. He was about to succeed if it wasn't for Dena."

"I'm sorry if it sounded like an attack, but I was just curious. I understand everything has been forgiven. I just wanted to know how a nice girl like Dena could get mixed up in that."

"My parents were killed by witches. I later found out it was Chase's father. I was adopted by an organization that is hired to kill supernatural beings. Chase hired me to do this dirty work. He nearly killed me that night as well as your son and the others." Dena explained. "I planned on coming in and getting the job done. Instead I fell in love and left the organization. I'm going to Harvard to find a real field that I can excel in and I don't have to be an assassin."

"It sounds like you've fixed up your life. I like that." Ellen smiled and turned the conversation to the future. Reid's hand had been gripping Dena's under the table, but it finally relaxed. Dena gave it a reassuring squeeze. The rest of dinner went on without anymore trouble. There was light conversation and a lot of stories told, most to Reid's embarrassment.

_End Flashback_

"Hey Reid, you coming tonight?" Tyler asked as he got back from class.

"Uh? O, ya. I need to get ready." Reid came out of the flashback and rubbed his eyes.

"What got you so distracted? I thought you wanted to get more done on your paper."

"My mom's home. She got there last night."

"That could do it. Is she coming here?"

"She hasn't said. At least she likes Dena so it wouldn't be too bad."

"You can deal with it if she does come. Now, we're going to go loosen up and play some pool."


	4. The New Aaron

**A/N**- Hey everyone! Swimming's done for a month! So I'm going to have a lot of time to write and update. In fact I wrote 3 new chapters just today, but it was between three stories… So enjoy!

**a rose by any other name71591**- Ya, she really wasn't going to hide that she knew… don't worry, Reid will get back at his mother soon.

**WalkingInDarkness737**- I'm glad you liked the first one and are enjoying the second one so far. Thanks!

* * *

Reid and Tyler walked into the sports bar to find the others waiting for them at a table. Dena and Sarah were talking about one of their classes as they looked at a book together while the others were talking about weekend plans. There was an open seat next to Dena and another one next to Lucy. Tyler and Reid slid into the open seats and greeted everyone. "Where have you guys been? I expected to find you playing pool before we got here." Dena said.

"I got distracted." Reid answered. He slung his arm around Dena's chair and leaned back.

"You look worried." Dena said. She scooted her chair closer to Reid's and placed her hand on his thigh. "I already ordered for you. I figured you wanted a hamburger."

"That sounds great." Reid said. He kissed Dena's cheek before closing his eyes and leaning back on the chair. There food came a few minutes later and Reid and Tyler ordered their drinks once they had received their food. The conversation was light with a few jokes cracked at opportune moments. Reid nearly swallowed his hamburger whole, but then lazily munched on the fries. When Tyler was done with his hamburger the two stood up and left for the pool tables.

Dena watched as Reid racked the balls and let Tyler break. As the came continued Reid would make stupid shots and miss open ones. Tyler easily won and made sure that Reid new it. Reid just scowled and hit his shoulder. Tyler returned to the table to share the news, but Reid stayed at the pool table to rack up the balls for a new game.

"Hey Tyler, mind if I take your game?" Dena asked.

"Go ahead." Tyler smiled and stole a fry off of Lucy's plate.

Dena walked over to the pool table and struck the queue ball as Reid turned around. "I thought Tyler was going to play again." Reid said.

"I would have expected it since he usually plays after beating you, which he usually doesn't do. Reid, what's wrong?"

"My Mom's home."

"Is that it?"

"It just doesn't feel right. I'm not sure if it's my mom or if it's something else."

"We'll just have to keep our eyes open for anything that might happen. You've never had these feelings before, but I don't want to ignore them anyways." Dena said. "Now come on, if you don't win this game I won't talk to you for… lets say three days." Dena smiled and Reid couldn't help but smile as well. They had always made a good couple because both of them could lighten the other's mood when no one else could.

Reid easily won the game, and the game after that. When Tyler wanted to play again, Reid won. Reid was starting to go back to normal, gloating over the smallest of things which his ego made him think were huge. "What's your name buddy?" A voice asked from a table close to the pool table Reid and Tyler had been using.

"Reid, what's it to you?" Reid asked. He stood up straighter and squared out his shoulders. All the years of playing, taunting, beating, and fighting with Aaron had made him ready for any competition someone might bring up. He had already beaten a few other college students but hadn't found anyone worthy enough of his attention like Aaron had been.

"You look like a good billiards player."

"The best." Reid smiled. Tyler sensed trouble, but stayed next to Reid.

"You sure?" The guy asked. There was a challenge in his voice that Tyler new Reid had heard and was ready to act on.

"O I'm sure alright." Reid grinned. The guy stood up and walked over to the table. He grabbed a pool stick and lightly leaned on it.

"Let's test that theory shall we? Twenty dollars per ball you sink and an extra fifty for who ever wins."

"Sounds like a fair wager." Reid shrugged. "You want to break or should I?"

"You can. I'll let the underclassman go first just to be nice." The guy said.

"What's my opponents name?" Reid asked.

"Jason, Jason O'Malley. I'm a senior and since I haven't seen you around before I'm assuming you're a freshman."

"You would assume correct." Reid grinned.

Dena decided that this was the time she should come check up on Reid, but when she noticed what was going on she sent a worried look over to Tyler. Tyler just shook his head, but remained silent. The guy Reid was playing was 6'4" or 6'5" and had hell of a lot more muscle than Reid did and Aaron ever had. "Reid, I thought I had the next game." Dena asked sweetly, pulling Reid's attention away from Jason.

"Sorry, we'll play after this one." Reid said quietly.

"Who's this?" Jason asked. Jason's eyes roamed Dena's body, but Dena just rolled her eyes in disgust and went to stand with Tyler.

"My girlfriend." Reid said. He became defensive as he watched the upperclassman look at Dena. "I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't undress her with her eyes. That's my privilege and my privilege only."

"Well sorry." Jason laughed. Reid rolled his eyes and narrowed his concentration onto the break he had to commit to. The queue ball flew to the others, separating them with a high pitched clashing sound. The 3 ball and 9 ball both went into pockets.

"I believe that would be 40 dollars." Reid grinned. The game went on smoothly. Both players took turns hitting balls into pockets, but near the end Reid was up 3 balls from Jason. Reid studied his last shot. It was a near impossible move, well impossible for Jason, but not impossible for Reid.

"Reid, don't." Dena whispered. Reid just looked at her and grinned. Reid quickly called a pocket before getting ready for the shot. He bent down, looked at the balls, hit the white ball, and used his power to send the black 8 ball into the right side pocket.

"That's an impossible shot! You cheated!" Jason growled. He threw his pool queue at a friend who easily caught it and advanced on Reid.

"How was it cheating? What proof do you have? You've been watching me play I presume and you've been here the whole time. How could I have possibly cheated?" Reid replied. "Now, I believe you owe me some money."

"I'm not giving you any!" Jason growled. His fists were clenched at his sides so tight his knuckles were turning white.

"Here we go again." Dena muttered. She rolled her eyes as she stepped up behind Reid and slid her arms around his neck. "Reid, let's go back to the dorm. We don't need his money; we have enough of our own. You won so let's go celebrate… privately." Dena's voice was quiet, but loud enough for Jason to hear what she said. She watched him with her eyes at the same time as he just got redder and redder.

"You know, you're right. Next time I expect you to come clean on your deal. I don't like people who make promises and break them." Reid said. He grabbed Dena's hand and walked past Jason, hitting his shoulder in the process. Tyler was quick to follow the couple in front of him.

"What was that Reid?" Caleb asked.

"It seems we have a new Aaron." Reid said. "His name's Jason and I promise I won't do much to provoke him." Reid rolled his eyes as he answered the reply that he was sure was about to fall from Caleb's lips. "We're going back to the dorms. We'll see you in the morning."


	5. More Threats

**A/N**- Sorry for the long update. We had to put our dog down on Wednesday and so I haven't really been feeling like writing. I've also been working and just trying to get out of the house a lot. I have started writing again so updates should be getting normal. Early warning: I'm leaving for vacation on the 27th until September 2nd. I will try to update twice, or maybe three times before that.

**Niffer01**- I'm glad you liked it! Reid and Jason will have more encounters…

* * *

Over the weeks Reid and Sarah had switched rooms since Reid was always in the girl's room and Sarah tended to stay with Tyler in the boys room. Reid and Dena had pushed the two beds in the room together. Actually Reid had used his power to move the bed. Reid sat quietly on the bed with Dena in his arms. Dena had been able to quickly fall asleep while Reid was still awake. It seemed like nothing could bother her enough to keep her up at night yet a simple visit from his mother could make Reid an insomniac.

A soft glow illuminated the room from Dena's desk; ruining Reid's current attempt at falling asleep. He looked over and noticed that Dena's laptop had turned on because someone had sent her a message via AIM. Untangling his arms from around his girlfriend, Reid got out of bed and walked over to the computer. The message gave Reid an uneasy feeling, worse than Chase ever gave him.

**TheTeacher**: I'm here

**TheTeacher**: I'm watching

Reid left the message up, but shut the top of the computer. He returned to bed and gathered Dena in his arms who unconsciously snuggled deeper into his chest. Reid made a mental note to ask Dena about the message the next morning.

Reid had finally fallen asleep somewhere in the early morning. When he reawoke Dena was already up and on her computer. She was quietly typing out a paper for one of her classes. She was wearing a grey shirt she had stolen from Reid. It had become a habit of hers to steal his shirts for bed.

"Morning." Reid said as he walked up behind Dena. He kissed her neck lightly before standing up and stretching.

"Good morning. What time did you finally fall asleep last night?"

"Sometime around one or two. Did I wake you at all?"

"Not really. I kind of registered you were moving around a bit, but I was still asleep."

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go brush my teeth and go to the bathroom."

"Mk, I'll be here." Dena said with a smile. She bent her head back and gave Reid a quick kiss on the lips before she returned to her paper.

When Reid returned Dena had changed into jeans and a long sleeved maroon colored shirt. She had her hair tied back, but a few pieces were falling around her face. Reid went around gathering his clothes and putting them on. "Someone messaged you last night."

"I saw."

"Would you like to explain?"

"Do we have to get into this right now?"

"It would be nice."

"Let's go get some coffee and then I'll explain."

"Sounds good to me." Reid said. He grabbed his jacket as well as on of Dena's sweatshirts. She walked up behind Reid and followed him out of their room. They quietly walked down the hall hand in hand. The weather was quickly getting colder so Dena was happy Reid had grabbed her jacket for her. The coffee shop was rather empty so Dena and Reid were able to get their coffee and find a seat quickly. "So who is this person?"

"TheTeacher is exactly what his screen name says he is. He's our teacher. When I worked for the hunters he was the one who would train us."

"So you have met him?"

"He didn't personally train us. He has others who would train us for him and he would give instruction. He is kind of like Charlie from Charlie's angels."

"Except the voice box is now a computer and an instant messenger."

"Exactly."

"Why is he watching you? Why is he even here."

"I broke pretty much every rule I could. I've told people who I was, I killed my client, I've fallen in love and run off with one of my targets and I've befriended the others."

"So he's coming after you to what? Punish you somehow?"

"I don't know. From what I know no one has ever done what I have. For all I know he could be here just to talk, but I really doubt that."

"I want one of us to be with you at all times."

"Why? I can protect myself."

"If this guy was your teacher then he could be stronger than you. I don't want to take a chance at losing you."

"Alright, but what about the classes where none of you are there with me?"

"We'll walk you to and from them."

"If you say so. Can we change the subject now?"

"Sure, but I want to know when he contacts you."

"I'll tell you. So are we going to go see your mother while she's here?"

"She's not technically here. She's still in Ispwich."

"I know. Are we going to see her or not."

"I don't know. Right now I'd rather not. After we've dealt with this teacher of yours then we'll worry about that."

"You're hoping she's gone again."

"Am I that obvious?"

"Why don't you want to see her?"

"She was never around when I was younger. I've always resented her for that."

"Try and be nicer to her. Let's go see her this weekend. You'll regret it later when she's gone. Trust me."

Reid was quiet for a minute before he nodded his head. "Alright, we'll go see her this weekend. Maybe we can get a bit of a relieve from this teacher thing as well while we're gone. Hopefully he won't follow us."

"Great. Now that we've got that settled. How about we get to class?"

"Ugh, do we have to?"

"Only if you want to graduate." Dena stood up and pulled Reid up as well. As they were leaving Jason and his group of friends were walking in. Reid knocked shoulders with Jason as the senior glared at the couple.


	6. Fight

**A/N**- I'm sorry it took me so long to update. My life's just gotten really busy getting my vacation ready, getting ready for school, and working. I leave Monday for Disney World. Depending on the computer we bring I may or may not be able to update. Hope you guys enjoy!

**a rose by any other name71591**- Thanks for the review! I'm just sorry it took so long for me to update.

**Niffer01**- You'll find out eventually… I'm not giving anything away though!

* * *

"Are you going to be good tonight?" Caleb asked as he walked with Reid into the pool hall. Reid rolled his eyes, but said nothing and just nodded his head. Tyler and Lucy were sitting at the table while Pogue and Sarah were talking as they waited for drinks at the bar. Caleb and Reid said hello to everyone as they sat down. A few minutes later Kate and Dena walked in. Soon the table was surrounded with people and filled wit drinks and food. 

"So you guys are going to go back to Ipswich tomorrow?" Pogue said.

"Yup." Reid answered as he ate another French Fry.

"Can we get you to pick up some things?" Caleb asked.

"Depends on what it is." Reid answered.

"It's something small, don't worry. I just need you to pick something up from my mom."

"Sure, we'll get it on the way home." Reid said.

"I'm going to go play some pool." Dena announced. She finished the last of her drink and got up.

"I'll come with you." Lucy said. She followed Dena as they disappeared into the throng of people surrounding the pool tables. Reid was taking his time finishing his food and drink while everyone else was finished and just sat around talking. The table's conversation was interrupted by commotion at the tables. Reid was the first one up followed by Tyler, Caleb and Pogue. When they were able to break through they found Jason holding Dena's wrist, but a red mark on his cheek.

"What the hell is going on here?" A large burly man said as he pushed people out of the way. "Jason! Let her go now!" Jason glared at the man, but released Dena's wrist. As soon as he had Dena swiftly threw a punch that landed on his jaw. "Hey! I want none of that. Jason, I want you out now and I don't want to see you back here for at least a month."

"But Charlie!"

"No buts! I've warned you before. Now out!" Charlie turned his attention to Dena who had returned to Reid's arms. Reid had quickly checked her over to make sure that Jason had just held her wrists. There had been red marks there, but Reid had used his powers to make them blend back in with the tan of her skin. "I'm sorry Miss…"

"My name's Dena."

"Well then, I'm sorry about that Dena. Jason has had a few issues before, but he has never hurt a woman."

"It's fine. He showed a bit of his attitude before, but didn't do too much."

"That's because we left pretty fast last time." Reid said.

"You're the freshman that beat Jason last week?" Charlie asked. Reid nodded his head and laid his head down on Dena's shoulder. "I should let you know, you have one big ass target on your back. I'd be careful if I were you. Have you already eaten?" Charlie asked.

"Ya, I finished before I decided to play pool." Dena said.

"Next time you guys come in, ask for me and I'll get you a free meal because of all this."

"Are you sure? You don't have to." Dena said.

"He's offering Dena, don't turn him down." Reid said. Dena lightly elbowed him in the stomach to shut him up.

"I don't mind at all."

"What will the owner say? Will he be ok with it?"

"I am the owner so I'm pretty sure I'll be ok with it."

"Thank you. I think we've had enough commotion for the night, or at least I have so I'm going to go back to my dorm."

"I'll go with you." Reid said. "We should get some sleep anyway because we need to be on the road early tomorrow."

"You guys heading home?" Charlie asked.

"Ya, a weekend trip." Reid said.

"Well, I'll see you guys when you come back in. Don't let Jason scare you away for too long."

"Don't worry, we'll be back." Reid shook hands with Charlie before walking back to the table with everyone. Dena and Reid said their goodnights as Reid grabbed his phone from under some napkins.

Reid's arm was wrapped around Dena's waist as they walked out of the pool hall. They walked down the streets in comfortable silence. "We should have brought a car." Dena yawned.

"I know. We'll remember to next time." Reid whispered. As they passed an alley a shadow's movement caught Reid's eye. "Dena, go back to the dorm."

"Why?"

"Go, now." Dena nodded and hurried down the street, but she ducked out at the first corner to wait for Reid. She turned back to watch Reid walk into the alley.

"Looking for something?" Someone said behind her. She turned around to see Jason and another one for his friends standing behind her. His friend was wearing a black hooded sweatshirt that covered his face. "I've been going to the bar since I was a senior in high school. I don't appreciate being kicked out."

"Well you shouldn't have assaulted me."

"Assualt? You want to see assault?" Jason loomed over Dena. She got into her fighting stance and waited for him to start the fight. Jason let loose and Dena was able to block most of the punches. One or two were able to land on her cheek, but they were followed by a punch of her own. Dena tried to kick Jason, but he easily blocked the kick. Dena tried to go back to her training, but most of what she did was blocked and Jason was landing more of his attacks.

Jason was thrown away from Dena wit one abnormally powerful punch. Dena looked up to see Caleb and Pogue dealing with Jason. Reid was busy dealing with Jason's friend behind the other two. Tyler was with the other girls on the opposite side of the street. Jason stumbled back from Caleb and Pogue and grabbed his friend from Reid.

"I'm now officially scared now." Dena said as she fell onto Reid's chest.

"I don't like him. Can't we get him in trouble for assault?" Reid growled.

"We will. We'll go see the cops tomorrow."

"But we won't be here." Dena said.

"Dena! Are you ok? How about you guys?" Sarah asked as she ran over with the others.

"We're fine." Pogue said. He pulled Kate into him as soon as he could grab her hand.

"Let's get back to the dorms. I don't want to be out here any longer." Reid said. Everyone agreed and the larger group started walking back to the dorms.


	7. Ellen's Boyfriend

**A/N-** Sorry for the long wait. Disney and then moving into my dorm has kept me pretty busy. Well, I have some good news for you. I have finished writing this story. So, the breaks might be long, but I can promise you updates till the end. There will be no sequel after this one, just an epilogue. Hope you enjoy!

**a rose by any other name71591**- Jason is the college version of Aaron… so of course he has to have something up his ass.

**Niffer01**- Reid went down the alley, thinking he was following the person when really Jason and his friends had already gotten out and were going after everyone else. They didn't know Reid had decided to follow them.

* * *

Reid pulled his Impala into the front of his house. As he turned off the car Dena got out and looked around the estate. A few bushes needed to be clipped, but that was probably because the gardener was coming in a few days.

"Reid!" The high pitched shrill of Ellen Garwin screeched.

"Hello Mother." Reid grinned. He walked over to his mother and gave her a hug. "I believe you should remember my girlfriend Dena."

"Of course. How could I forget someone as charming as her. Hello darling, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, thank you. How are you Mrs. Garwin?" Dena asked.

"I perfect now that both of you have come to see me. Now what did I tell you about calling me Mrs. Garwin? Please call me Ellen."

"Of course. I'm sorry."

"It's not a problem. Now I was planning on having dinner in this nice little Greek restaurant. A friend of mine told me about it and I have been wanting to try it."

"Do we have time to rest for a bit. The drive has tired me out." Reid said with a yawn.

"Of course. I was going to call Joseph and see if he wanted to join us."

"Who's Joseph, Mother?" Reid asked.

"He's my… um, he's my friend." Ellen said with an uneasy smile.

"Sure Mom. Just let us know when you want to leave." Reid said.

"How about we plan on six? That will give you a few hours to rest and me time to call Joseph." Ellen said.

"Alright, we'll see you later." Reid said. He pulled Dena up the stair case as she gave his mother another smile. Reid quickly found his room and ushered Dena in.

"Why are you so ready to get away from your mother?" Dena asked.

"I just am." Reid said. He fell heavily on the bed and rubbed his eyes. Dena just shook her head and walked over to the balcony. She leaned on the railing and looked out over the vast backyard. "Why don't you come lay down? I know you didn't get much sleep last night and none on the way here."

"I will. I just love your backyard though."

"I told you it casts a charm over all of the women who come here." Reid said. He got up from the bed and walked up behind Dena. Reid wrapped his arms around his girlfriend laid his head on her shoulder. "You've seen the backyard, now let's get some sleep before dinner. I want to be awake to interrogate this friend of my mother's."

"You're so protective over her. You might not act like you love her usually, but this is a time when it shows." Dena said with a smile. "And I like it." She turned around in his arms and slung her arms around his neck as she leaned in for a kiss.

"Hm… maybe I'll show it to you more often then."

Reid and Dena were able to get a few hours of sleep before they had to wake up and get ready for dinner. Dena took a shower as Reid staid in bed longer. She slipped into a red dress that fell to the middle of her thigh. It hung around her neck in a halter that tied to the dress near the arm pits. Reid was just coming out of the shower as Dena was trying to clasp the lock to her golden whale tail necklace.

"Where did you get that necklace?" Reid asked as he did the clasp for her.

"Lucy got it for me for Christmas the first year I knew her. In Hawaii a whale tail means good luck so I've kept it for good luck to." Dena explained. "Shouldn't you be getting dressed?"

"I'm going." Reid muttered.

"I'll meet you downstairs." Dena said as she stood up from her spot at Reid's desk.

"I'll be down in a minute." Reid said. "O, tell my mother that she can't show you any photo albums!"

"I'm not promising anything!" Dena yelled back with a laugh.

A few minutes later Reid was walking down to the sitting area when he heard Dena's laughter followed by comments from his mother. He groaned when he realized what they were doing. Sure enough Dena and Ellen were looking at old photo albums. "Dena, I thought…"

"I said I didn't promise anything." Dena said with a smile. "You look good tonight."

"Like I don't always." Reid gave Dena a devilish grin. He had on black slacks and a dark blue button up shirt.

"You both look lovely. Now we're just waiting for-" The doorbell rang interrupting Ellen. "Never mind, I believe that will be Joseph. You two wait here and I'll bring him in." Ellen disappeared, but could be heard as she greeted her guest. A minute later she walked in on the arm of a tall gentleman with thick grey hair. He had dark brown eyes and a wide smile. "Joseph, I'd like you to meet my son Reid and his girlfriend Dena. Reid, Dena, this is Joseph Mann."

"It's nice to meet you." Reid said. He offered his hand, which was readily accepted by the older man in front of him.

"It's nice to meet you as well. I have heard a lot about both of you."

"Well, we should get going. Joseph, are we taking your car?" Ellen asked.

"We can." Joseph nodded his head. He took Ellen's arm again and led everyone outside. A silver Mercedes was in front of the door waiting for someone to occupy it. "Is that your Impala, Reid?"

"Ya, I fixed it up a few years ago." Reid said.

The car ride was sent with questions going between Reid and Joseph, mainly Reid asking and Joseph answering. Dena and Ellen just staid quiet and enjoyed the ride. A few times they would shake their head at a question or have to interrupt, but they let the men rule the conversation. When they arrived at dinner Reid and Joseph both raced to the other side of the car to help the women out. A valet took the car as the couples walked up to the restaurant. A young woman took everyone to a table in one of the dining rooms. She gave them menus before leaving them.

"So Ellen tells me that you two go to Harvard."

"We do. We're underclassman." Dena answered before Reid could say some smart-ass reply.

"My son goes there. He's a senior and will be graduating this spring."

"What's his name again?" Ellen asked.

"Jason, he's majoring in law. Just like his old man." Joseph said proudly. "He was going to join us tonight, but was unable to make it. There's been some trouble there."

"Is everything alright?" Ellen asked, concern filling her voice.

"He is, but he got into a fight with some other students." Dena choked on her water and Reid patted her back. "The dean has asked him to stay on the campus for now till everything has been dealt with. I'm sorry, but Dena, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Dena coughed. She looked over at Reid, but he just had a stern look on his face.

"We'll just have to set up another date so we can all meet." Ellen said with a smile.

"We will, don't worry." Joseph patted Ellen's hand and smiled at her. Their food was placed before them, stopping the conversation as everyone started to eat.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe we've been told how you two met." Dena said. Ellen looked up at Joseph with a secretive smile.

"We met in London." Ellen said.

"A pub actually." Joseph said.

"I didn't really give Joseph a second look, but the next night I met him again at a party a friend was throwing. We talked almost the entire night."

"I asked for Ellen's number and we went on a few dates in London. We've kept in touch and gone to dinner, plays, movies, and parties together since then."

"But Mother hasn't been to London in almost six months."

"I know I didn't tell you immediately, but I wanted to make sure this was serious. Like you did with Dena. I didn't meet her for almost a year after you met her." Ellen said. Reid grumbled, but agreed with his mother and staid quiet.

"I assume you two met at school?"

"We did. I transferred to Spencer Academy last year and I met Reid there. I moved back to California to stay with some friends at the end of the year, but Reid came out as well. We've been together for over almost a year now."

"Three and a half weeks till the date." Reid said proudly.

"I'm surprised you remember Reid. You used to not be able to meet any dates." Ellen said. Reid just shrugged and finished his lamb.

The rest of the dinner was finished mainly in silence. Reid had finished his interrogation of his mother's boyfriend and Dena and Ellen were just happy to have some silence. The group decided to ski the desert in favor of getting home at a reasonable time. Reid and Dena told Joseph good night as soon as they were home. Dena was a bit more courteous than Reid who tried to escape to his room like a baby racing away from his medicine. Dena at least mentioned it was nice to meet Joseph before she let Reid drag her away.

"That's Jason's dad?" Dena said as soon as Reid's door was shut.

"They better not get married. I am not going to be related to that ass hole in any minor way." Reid grumbled. He sat on the bed and put his face in his hands. Dena climbed up behind him and started giving him a massage. "That feels so good."

"Well we need to relax as much as we can now. This year's going to get crazy."

"No kidding." Reid agreed. He pulled Dena around to face him, where he started to make sure Dena knew how much her massage and her presence was appreciated.


	8. Proposals

**A/N**- Hello everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated, but there really hasn't been that much of an urgency for me to update this chapter since there were no reviews. Just to let you know... this story is finished, but I could hold out on updates depending on reviews and how busy I am... and trust me I can get busy due to college. Enjoy!

* * *

"Well that was awkward to say the least." Dena said as soon as she was in Reid's car with Reid pulling out of the drive way."

"There is no way I will ever be related to that jack ass." Reid growled.

"I know, I wonder if he knows." Dena mumbled.

"We'll probably find out sooner than we want." Reid said.

"We'll see him tomorrow at school won't we?"

"Probably. We have a target on our back and he's ready to get us once and for all." Reid said. "But we could use this bit of information to annoy him. Especially if he doesn't know." Reid's smile was cryptic as he looked over at Dena.

"I like the way you think." Dena said. "O crap, we need to go to Caleb's house! He asked us to go pick something up from his mom."

"Don't worry, we're headed that way right now. I didn't forget." Reid grinned.

The drive was quiet. Dena was absently flipping through Reid's cd's and Reid was paying attention to the road. Clouds had started to gather above them and within a few minutes rain was pouring from the once clear sky. Reid waited in the car as Dena ran up to the Danver's door. Mrs. Danvers was already waiting for her and had a small, black velvet box. "I believe Caleb wanted this."

"Is that what I think it is?" Dena asked. Mrs. Danvers smiled and opened the box. In more black velvet rested a silver ring with three diamonds on it. Dena gasped as she looked at it.

Dena returned to the car as she shielded the tiny box in her jacket. She ran a hand through her hair as soon as she had shut the door. Reid was waving to Mrs. Danvers as he started to leave. "You got the ring?"

"How did you know it was a ring?" Dena asked. She revealed the box and opened it up.

"Caleb told us he was planning on proposing to Sarah." Reid said.

"It's his mother's ring. She wanted Caleb to use it since it's a family heirloom or something." Reid explained.

"Aw, that's so sweet." Dena gushed. Reid just smiled and looked at her from the corner of his eye as he kept most of his concentration on the road. "I miss Cali weather. If it rains, it's a mist for the most part. For the most part it doesn't even rain."

"Aw, you get used to it." Reid said.

"I know. You just like it cause I'm still scared of lightening so every time there's a storm I'm jumping into you." Dena said with a smile. Reid returned the smile and shrugged.

"What can I say? I'm not going to complain when my girlfriend jumps into my arms looking for my strength to comfort and protect her." Dena laughed and rolled her eyes before turning to the window and watching the rain drip down. Reid glanced over and wrapped his fingers around her own. Dena looked down at their entwined hands, smiled, then returned to the window.

The next couple days at school were quiet. Jason wasn't bothering the group and everyone was working on school work. Midterms were the next week and most of the group was spending almost all of their time studying or sleeping. The guys managed to escape for an hour or so to go for a swim at the rec. center and the girls would spend the time to either do Pilates or go for a run.

"Where's Sarah?" Kate asked as she sat down next to Lucy and Tyler.

"Caleb's taking her out to dinner." Tyler said.

"I know, but they left like two hours ago. Sarah said they were coming back here to meet up with everyone."

"They'll be here, Kate, don't worry." Pogue said. He wrapped his hand around Kate's neck and lightly started to massage her shoulder.

"I'm going to go get a drink from the bar." Dena said. "Do you guys want anything?"

"I'll come with you." Lucy said.

"Me too." Kate chimed. "Do you guys want anything?"

"We're good." Pogue said.

The three girls made their way through the crowd to the bar. One of the guys from Lucy's Classic's class was tending the bar and smiled at her. "Hey Lucy, what do you need?"

"Can we get two Sprites and a Diet Coke?" Lucy ordered.

"Sure thing."

"Hey!" Sarah said from behind everyone.

"Hey Sarah, how was dinner?" Kate asked.

"It was really good." Sarah said. The smile on her face was so wide that Dena knew Caleb had proposed. Dena looked down and noticed the silver colored band on the inside of Sarah's finger.

"Two Sprites, one Diet." Lucy's friend said.

"Thanks Mike." Lucy smiled.

"Here, let me take one." Sarah said. She reached out to take the drink showing off the engagement ring on her finger.

"Holy crap!" Lucy exclaimed. She pulled Sarah's hand over and examined the ring on Sarah's hand.

"He proposed!" Kate exclaimed.

"Tonight, that's why he insisted on the dinner." Sarah said.

"Congradulations! Are you going to wait till after you graduate to plan the wedding?" Kate asked.

"Ya, we're going to have a long engagement." Sarah said with a smile.

"We're so happy for you!" Dena said. The girls collapsed into Sarah giving her a group hug. Together the four walked back to the table where the guys were all smiling and laughing. Sarah took a seat where Kate used to be sitting and Kate sat on Pogue's lap.

"So we now have an engaged couple in the group, hm?" Lucy said.

"Yup." Caleb said with a smile.

"Well, hopefully two." Pogue said. Kate looked back at him. He got her to stand up before he bent down on a knee. "Kate, will you marry me?" He produced a black box from his coat and opened it. The ring inside looked just as old as the one that now sat on Sarah's finger.

"Yes!" Kate exclaimed. She wrapped her arms around Pogue's neck and kissed him as he stood up.

"I believe a congratulations is in order." Charlie said. "I saw everything from the bar." He explained as he set down a piece of chocolate cake.

"We didn't know you have chocolate cake here!" Sarah exclaimed.

"We don't usually, but my wife just brought it over. She owns the bakery just around the corner. She usually sells out, but when she doesn't she brings the cakes here. We either sell them of give them out to winners of pool games or other competitions we might think up." Charlie explained. "You guys just proposed on a good night I guess."

"I guess so." Pogue said with a smile.


	9. Who's Whipped

**A/N- **Well, I'm hoping to post every Sunday so keep looking for new chapters then!

**BEEcausexoxo**- I'm glad you like it. I used to watch the movie every week, but unfortunately I no longer have the time to do that… though I wish I did.

**a rose by any other name71591**- Yes it would have been very funny, but I'm skipping to the next day. Dena is understanding though so I think that by her saying that would be a bit out of character…

* * *

Reid and Dena were getting coffee again the next day when they finally saw Jason and his friends. The two groups carefully watched each other as Jason and his groupies ordered and got their drinks. "I believe you're in our seats." Jason said.

"I think you believe wrong." Reid said.

"Reid, let's just go." Dena said. "I don't want to get into a fight right now."

"Aw, are you already whipped?" Jason said with a smug smile.

"No, but I believe your father is." Reid said with an equally smug smile.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jason sneered.

"Isn't your father's name Joseph? Tall, grey and white hair?" Reid said.

"How do you know my father?" Jason asked. He was standing rigidly glaring down at Reid.

"Aw damn, I thought we still had hope that Joseph was talking about another Jason." Dena said.

"Tell me what you're talking about!" Jason yelled. He slapped Reid's drink off the table where it had been innocently sitting, making it fly everywhere.

"Um, clean up!" Reid yelled. "Isle 3!" Jason just glared harder at Reid who was enjoying everything a little too much. "Why don't you go talk to daddy?" Reid got up and held out his hand for Dena to get up as well. Dena grabbed her cup, and Reid's fallen one before getting up and following Reid out.

"I'm guessing we'll see you later." Dena said to Jason. "Bye!" Dena waved one more time to Jason and his friends as she walked away with Reid by the coffee house's glass windows. Jason was already pulling out his cell phone and calling someone, his father if Dena guessed really hard. "This is more fun than Aaron ever was."

"Ya, no kidding. Let's just make sure we have no repeats of a couple weeks ago."

"I'll be more than happy to avoid dark alleys as long as you promise not to go into them alone."

"Alright, I promise." Dena smiled at Reid's promise. "I'll just go with Baby Boy." Dena playfully smacked Reid's arm before she hugged his arm again. "I'll truly promise if you show me the new e-mails."

"Alright, but there are just some for Tony and then a few from some other people from Cali and Spencer."

"I mean the ones from your former teacher." Reid said.

"He hasn't sent anything. I told you I would show you and keep you up to date." Dena said.

"I know…" Reid muttered. "What do you want to do for our anniversary?"

"Hm… I don't know. Why don't you surprise me? I know anything you do will be great though since I'll be with you." Dena smiled up at Reid who leaned down and kissed her.

"Punk!" A voice called, shattering the moment for the couple. Dena groaned as she leaned her head on Reid's chest. "Reid!" The same voice yelled. Reid turned around, sheltering Dena in his arms.

"What do you want now Jason? You've already ruined my coffee." Reid said.

"I just want to make one thing clear. Just because your mom and my dad are dating-"

"And your dad's completely whipped." Reid interrupted. Jason glared at him, grinded his teeth, and clenched his hands into a fist trying to hold back his rage.

"Just because they're dating doesn't mean I'm going to make life any easier here for you." Jason said.

"O don't worry, I hoped you wouldn't. I mean come on, where would the fun be if I didn't have someone to take their money from? I mean, after all, the money might as well be considered family money between the two of us." Reid said.

"Well then, you wouldn't mind losing some money to me then next time we play?" Jason said.

"Name the place and time."

"Two weeks from Friday."

"Sorry, but that's our anniversary. Now matter how much I love taking your money I'm not going to miss spending time with Dena on that day."

"I knew you were whipped…" Jason muttered.

"Jason! What time are you picking me up for dinner tonight?" A girl with platinum blonde hair said as she ran up to Jason.

"Hey baby. I thought I told you seven?" Jason said. Reid could barely keep the laughter in and Dena was giggling into his chest.

"I just wanted to make sure. Are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Reid, Dena, this is my girlfriend Aislinn. Ace, baby, this is Reid and Dena. They're first years here. My dad's dating Reid's mom."

"O, it's so nice to meet you. Well I need to get to my Classics class. I'll see you tonight Jason." She wrapped her arms around Jason's neck and brought him down for a kiss.

"See you tonight." Jason said when they broke the kiss. Aislinn smiled one more time before they she rejoined a group of girls and continued down the street.

"So ya, I'm totally whipped." Reid finally broke out in laughter. "Look, Jason, the Tuesday after the Friday you suggested. That's when we'll have our match."

"Fine." Jason said. "Make sure you bring your money."

"Don't worry, I'll bring enough. You just have to decide on how much you want to give me." Reid said. "See you later, o and don't forget to pick up Aislinn tonight for your dinner." Reid and Dena were laughing as they left Aaron to get back to the dorms where they were planning on working on homework.


	10. Kidnapped

**A/N**- Hello again! I know it's been a long time, but life just got really busy. So here's the next chapter! I would love it if I got some reviews for this chapter since the last one didn't get any…

* * *

"Hey Lucy, are you ready to start heading over to Benny's?" Dena asked.

"Ya, I just need to finish my make up." Lucy said. One of the RA's had figured out that the four had switched rooms and forced them to switch back. They had tried to just use each others room, but the RA's were always checking on them. "Are we meeting the guys there?"

"Ya, they had another meeting." Dena said.

"They're worried about your teacher. I mean he hasn't contacted you in a while so he might be planning something."

"I know… let's just hope we can find him before he does something." Dena said. Lucy put her make up away and grabbed her purse. "Finally…" The two girls locked their room as they headed out. Dena was wearing a short jean skirt with a blue wife beater. The necklace Lucy had given her hung around her neck as diamond stud earrings glinted behind her hair. Lucy had on a blue halter dress that had beads around the neck.

The walk was filled with light gossip about certain people and teachers the two girls had come to know. They passed the alley that Jason and his friends had been in the night they jumped Dena and Reid. Dena eyed the shadows carefully watching for any movement. "You're still worried about Jason?" Lucy asked.

"Ya, even though their parents are dating Reid and Jason don't get along." Dena said.

"Well, I don't blame you. Let's hurry; we're still a few blocks away." Lucy said. Dena nodded before she quickened her pace.

oOoOo

"Hey Sarah, hey Kate." Tyler said as he walked over to the table they were holding.

"Hey, where are the others?" Sarah asked.

"Getting food and drinks." Tyler explained. "And I think Reid's looking for someone to play against. I thought Lucy and Dena would be here by now."

"They'll probably be here any minute." Kate said with a shrug.

"Who will be?" Caleb asked as he set down a few plates of food.

"Dena and Lucy." Sarah answered. She grabbed a few fries off of Caleb's plate and smiled up at him.

Reid and Tyler found a few people to play and get some money from as they waited for their girlfriends to show up. Caleb and Pogue had taken their girls over to the dance floor and were dancing the current slow song. It had been about a half hour since the guys had arrived and they had gotten here almost 45 minutes later than planned. Even as they played they were passing worried glances to each other and to the door. Reid's phone rang on one of their breaks and he couldn't open it fast enough when he saw Dena's name flash across the sliver of a screen.

"Hey, where are you? We're worried-"

"Worried about your precious hunter, witch?" A voice asked.

"Teacher?" Reid gulped. Tyler instantly straightened up when he heard the word fall out of Reid's mouth.

"I have Dena Winters as well as her friend." The teacher said.

"Lucy's not a part of this." Reid growled. "And how do I know if you're telling the truth?"

"Would you like me to send the diamond earrings adorning Dena's ears to your room? Maybe her whole ear?" The man on the other side of the line laughed as Reid grounded his teeth. "You're wrong about the friend. She is involved because she knows your secret as well as Dena's."

"You better not hurt them." Reid said. He turned around as his eyes turned black from anger.

"They won't be hurt yet. I want to finish my hunter's job in front of her. Just wait for my next call. You'll get the rest of your instructions then." With that he hung up, leaving Reid angry and worried.

"Was that him?" Tyler asked. Reid nodded and ran his hands through his hair. He explained everything the Teacher had told him, making Tyler's mood drop to his level.

"I have to get back to my room. I need to… I need to get some sleep… this is not happening…" Reid muttered. He pushed past Tyler and walked to the door. He was stopped by Caleb and Pogue before he was able to get out, but no words were needed for them to know something was wrong.

"We'll take you home since we have the cars." Caleb said.

"I'll go get the girls." Pogue said.

"Have someone with them at all times." Tyler said as he joined the group.

"What are you talking about?" Pogue asked. He remembered the last time Kate had been involved with magic issues and already anger was bristling under his skin.

"He said Lucy was taken because she knows about us and about Dena." Tyler explained.

"Alright, I'll drive these two home. Pogue, take the girls back to the dorms, but stay with them." Caleb said. Pogue nodded and left to get the girls. When he returned Caleb gave him his keys to the mustang as he took the keys from Tyler.

Caleb followed Reid and Tyler back to their room to make sure neither of them did anything unexpected. While it was in Reid's nature so Caleb was always expecting something from him, but Tyler was the rogue. He wasn't known to do anything out of character, but pressed into an issue such as this one he wasn't sure how Tyler would react.


	11. All's Revealed

**A/N**- So here's a quick update. So the plot's starting to thicken and get good… so enjoy!

**a rose by any other name715...-** Well, read on! Thanks for the review!

**BEEcausexoxo**- Don't worry, you'll see the end of this story. I'm happy you're liking it! Thanks!

* * *

It had been two days since the Teacher had called and so far he had not made any more contact. Reid constantly had his phone in his hand and was checking to make sure he didn't miss a call. Tyler had yet to get to that extreme, but his phone was also always charged and always in his pocket. Both sons of Ipswich sat at a table in the coffee house sipping their coffee.

"I haven't seen you around lately, Reid." Jason said as he came upon the two boys.

"I don't need this right now." Reid muttered. He rubbed his hands over his face and sighed.

"Aw, is the little freshman having a bad day?" Jason laughed.

"Not day, but days." Reid said.

"Where's that little girlfriend of yours?" Jason asked, looking around the room.

"Not here." Caleb said, joining the group. "Have you heard anything?"

"No, nothing." Tyler said. Jason looked between the three with a confused look.

"I'm sorry to cut this short, but we're leaving." Reid said. He finished his coffee and threw it away. He didn't wait for Tyler or Caleb as he turned around and left.

"You guys should get to class. It will keep your mind alert and awake to things happening around you." Caleb said.

"He's right, we should." Tyler agreed. Reid nodded and walked off to one of his classes.

oOoOoOo

"Lucy, are you really going to eat that?" Dena asked. They had been given another bowl of oatmeal. Dena picked up the spoon, which was harder than she thought. The room they were in contained two beds. There was a door which led to a bathroom, but that was it. No windows were in either room and the other doors were locked.

"It's been three days, I have to eat something." Lucy said. She sniffed the spoon and cringed. She eyed the contents of the spoon and stuck it in her mouth. Lucy's eyes were closed tightly and swallowed. "Ok, that was pretty bad."

"No kidding." Dena sighed.

"What are you going to eat?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know. I'll shove something down my throat eventually. For some reason I keep thinking the next thing he gives us will be better."

"You know that won't happen." The Teacher said. He stood in the shadows of the small room.

"Can you just get this over with?" Dena growled. "And why do you need Lucy here? Let her go!"

"You've grown too soft, D."

"Doug!" Dena gasped as the Teacher walked out of the shadows.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Lucy asked.

"Doug was one of my foster brothers when I was younger. In fact he was part of the first family who adopted me." Dena explained. "I'm sorry, but I was expecting someone… I don't know… older?"

"Ya, well I was trained by one of the leaders of the organization. My parents were also part of the organization. I've been training since I was born so I was more than ready to take on a pupil."

"Still…" Dena started.

"I don't want to hear it, D. Now, I want you to call your boyfriend." Doug held out a silver cell phone. Dena, didn't ask any questions, she just took the phone and punched in Reid's question.

"Hello?" Reid asked eagerly.

"Reid!"

"Dena! Where are you? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. The Teacher's someone from my past… I mean, of course they are. He's one of my foster brothers! His name is Do-" Doug grabbed the phone from Dena's hand.

"My name is Doug Forester. Don't even think about trying to find out where I am. The organization I'm a part of and Dena _was_ a part of has houses all around this nation."

"Fine, I won't. Now, what do you want?"

"I've already told you. I want you to meet me back in Ipswich. We'll meet at those bluffs next to the light house. I believe there are some memories around there."

"When?" Reid asked.

"Saturday at midnight. So that gives you roughly three days."

"I'll be there."

"Bring your brothers along as well. Now, I'll make sure Lucy and Dena make it to the bluffs. You just need to make it there to see them." Doug didn't wait for Reid's response. He just closed the phone and smiled at the girls. "I expect you to start eating, D. I wouldn't want to lay a sac of flesh and bones next to your soon to be dead witch." Dena growled and tried to lunge at Doug, but he laughed as he jumped through the door and then locked it again.

"We're in trouble." Lucy muttered.

"I'll think of something." Dena said. "Let's just hope the guys have something too."


	12. Final Meeting

**A/N-** Hello! So we are getting close to the end. Only 3 more chapters and an epilogue left. There won't be a sequel to this story. Sorry. Well, enjoy!

**BEEcausexoxo- **I'm not going to say anything… you'll just have to find out on your own.

**hockeygrl125**- I'm glad you liked both stories so far! You'll just have to keep reading to find out what happens with everyone.

* * *

Doug had blindfolded Dena and Lucy after tying their hands together. He had one of his friends and fellow hunters, Alex, with him. Alex dealt with Lucy as Doug bound Dena. Doug would mumble something every once in a while, but everyone else remained quiet. Dena just stared straight ahead while Lucy looked anxiously at everything that was going on. When both girls were blinded they were led out of the house and into a car. From the big step Dena was guessing it was a Suburban or another large SUV. 

"Are you ready to watch your witches die?" Doug asked. He glanced in his rear view mirror at the two girls. Both remained silent. "I'm surprised by you Dena. You've betrayed your parents by falling for this warlock."

"I didn't betray my parents. I avenged their death just like I said I would." Dena's voice was calm and controlled, not betraying any of her emotions.

"I still find four witches alive. How were your parents' deaths avenged?"

"I killed the son of the man who killed them. He killed his father for me."

"You killed the son?" Alex asked, finally speaking.

"It was Chase Collins, my late employer." Dena explained. "I did what I said, so I left the company."

"You left the company because you fell in love. Don't give me any of your bull shit." Doug spat. He stomped on the breaks, making everyone lunge forward. "Get them out." Dena listened as two doors were opened. Those doors closed as the one more was opened.

"Come on Dena, let's get you out of here." Alex grabbed Dena's arm and pulled her out of the car. Dena listened as the man holding her turned around to shut the door. Before he turned again Dena bent low and swung her leg out, knocking Alex to the ground. "Bitch!" Alex yelled as he got up.

Dena just stood still, a few feet away and waited for Alex to lunge again. When he did, she bent down and rammed her shoulder into his chest. Alex the grunted as he stumbled backwards, but the piece of metal Dena was looking for had already fallen out. Dena fell to the ground and grabbed Alex's switchblade. She flicked it open and started to cut through the rope. She was grabbed and pulled up before she could finish. "Not going to happen." Alex sneered in Dena's ear. He grabbed the blade out of Dena's hands and folded it shut, but not before he let the blade run over Dena's arm, producing a line of blood.

"Don't be too sure." Dena pulled her hands apart, breaking the rope in the process. She flung a fist at where she believed Alex's head was, but only hit the tip of his nose. Alex released Dena and stumbled back. Dena used the time to untie the blindfold so she could finally see her opponent. "I told you over and over again, you need to pay attention to everything we were taught. Especially how to use other your other senses. By the way, you need a shower."

Alex growled and lunged for Dena again. This time they were evenly matched. Unfortunately for Alex, that meant Dena was a bit stronger. She always had been and had excelled farther than Alex ever had. Within a few minutes Alex was back on the ground, a broken nose and probably a few broken ribs at the least. As he tried to get up a blob of energy flew at him, knocking him back down. Another hit him in the head, knocking him unconscious. Dena turned around to find Reid running over to her.

"Are you ok?" Reid asked. Dena nodded, but winced as Reid placed a hand over a bruise on her cheek. Tyler soon emerged from the shadow of the woods that encircled the clearing.

"This is such a nice little reunion. Too bad it must end." Doug said. He lad Lucy in his arms and a knife at her throat. Lucy was no visibly shaking and tears were started to leak from under the blind fold.

"Let her go Doug!" Dena yelled.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Doug grinned. "Her fate is going to be the same as all of yours. Now, where are the others? I know there are four of you." Doug looked at the trio before scanning the forest line. Dena's eyes were doing the same thing, but she noticed the silvery blue globe coming through the forest.

"Get Lucy out of here and keep her safe. I need to finish this." Dena said. Reid tried to protest, but Dena was already running at Doug. Doug grinned, oblivious to the fact the energy globe was about to hit him. The blob knocked him forward, forcing him to drop his knife and Lucy. Dena ran forward, pulled her fist back and swung at Doug. Doug tumbled back, but quickly recovered. Soon they were both engaged in the a fist fight.

Doug threw a puch that knocked Dena to the floor. She hit her head as she fell and the bruises from both of her recent fights were protesting as she tried to get up. Doug walked over and pressed her back down with a boot clad foot. "It seems your time as come pretty quickly." Doug bent down and picked Dena up by her collar. "I want you to know, I really did like you. I wish something else could have happened, but unfortunately it has to end with one life."

"And that life isn't going to be yours." Reid growled. He threw an energy orb at Doug, making him drop Dena. She crumbled to the ground instantly.

"You know, those energy spheres are getting really annoying." Doug laughed. "You guys use them all the time. Can you not fight without them?" Dena was still on the ground so she couldn't stop Reid from charging Doug. Doug quickly had Reid on the ground as well, but not before Reid placed a few punches on Doug. "Now, you stay there while I have a nice little chat with your girlfriend here." Doug kicked Reid one more time as he walked back over to Dena who was almost all of the way up.

"I really liked you and I thought I had a chance for a while." Doug grabbed Dena's arms and helped her stand up. "I really wish you didn't leave, that you could have just finished your mission and come home."

"My home was taken away from me when I was a child. It was like living in the army when I was with you. The only home I've known since my parent's deaths have been with Reid." Dena sneered. Doug grabbed Dena's throat and lifted her up.

"You know it could have been better." Doug growled and brought Dena to him. He smashed his lips upon hers. Dena's mouth opened in shock and Doug quickly used that to his advantage. He stopped when he felt the cold of a metal blade pierce his chest. He let Dena go and looked down. His own blade was in his heart. Blood was spilling out, making rivers run down him chest.

"It would have been hell with you and you can't kiss for shit." Dena spit for extra emphasis. She stood up as Doug fell to his knees, still in shock. "I believe it as our second lesson or so. Always know where your weapons are and always know what your enemy is doing." Dena watched her old adopted brother fall to the ground, gasping for his last few mouthfuls of air.

Reid was soon behind Dena, wrapped his arms around her waste and pulling her away. Her eyes were still glued to Doug's body with a cold glare. "Get her back to your house, Reid. It's closer than school is and you'll have more privacy." Caleb said as he materialized through some trees. Pogue was walking right behind him, his eyes were still black from using the power.

"Which one threw the energy ball?" Dena asked.

"Both of us did." Pogue said.

"Thank you then, to both of you. It was the exact break I needed."

"Well we had to get a shot in there at some time." Pogue grinned.

"Now, you two leave and we'll get this mess cleaned up." Caleb said.

"What about Lucy and Tyler? Where are they?" Dena asked.

"They already left for Tyler's house. Lucy's in hysterics though so you might want to call her to let her know everything is alright." Caleb explained.

"I will." Dena yawned. Dena leaned on Reid and started to fall asleep. Reid said goodbye to his two brothers before leading her over to his car. He gently set her down in the passenger seat before going to his side of the car. The car roared to life before quieting to a purring rumble. "Thank you for helping even though I told you not to." Dena mumbled.

"I wasn't going to give him a chance to win and anyways, when have you ever known me to not be part of a good fight?" Reid smiled. He rubbed Dena's hands with his thumb and he used his other hand to steer. Dena was quiet and Reid could tell she was at the edge of falling asleep. "Dena?"

"Hm?"

"Happy anniversary." Reid pulled Dena's hands up to his lips and gently kissed them.

"Happy anniversary to you too." Dena said. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. When they stopped at a stop sign, she pushed herself up and over to him and kissed Reid. She groaned into the kiss as Reid made it deeper, but made sure to not let the passion get the best of them. They broke apart slowly, smiling. "Now, that's a good kiss." Dena smiled as she melt back into her seat. Reid let out a small laugh as he pressed his foot down on the accelerator and sped back to the Garwin Family Mansion.


	13. Recovery

**A/N**- Although I like waiting till I get at least one review I'm going to forget about that. I had at least one or two people add this story to their favorites or alerts so I'll be happy with that for now. Training camp is over so I'm really happy about that and a few missing reviews won't get me down. Anyway, I just wanted to get another chapter up before classes started tomorrow… enjoy!

* * *

Dena woke up the next day not because of sun or some other kind of light, but because of the two voices that were quietly talking next to her. She recognized one as Reid and the other as his mother. "Reid?" Dena mumbled.

"Hey, you're awake." Reid said quietly.

"What time is it?" Dena yawned. She tried to sit up, but instantly regretted it as her abs screamed in pain.

"It's three in the afternoon." Ellen said. Dena nodded and looked down at her stomach. She pulled up her shirt and found it bandaged. "When Reid brought you back I was just getting ready to go to bed. I changed my mind seeing the cut on your arm and the other bruises. With Reid and the other boys I've seen my fair share of injuries. I still had the bandages and other things so I quickly got you bandaged up."

"Thank you." Dena said.

"Now, I know I might not be a professional nurse or anything, but I want you to stay here and rest for a bit." Ellen said. She smiled kindly at Dena and patted her leg.

"Can I just get something to eat?" Dena asked.

"I'll get something right now and bring it up here." Ellen said. She quickly left the room leaving Dena and Reid on the bed.

"How do you feel?" Reid asked. Dena gave him a look that let him know exactly how stupid the question he just asked was.

"I feel like I was hit with one of those energy balls you and your brothers like to throw around." Dena muttered. "Can you help me sit up please?" Reid nodded and adjusted where he was sitting before he helped her. He sat behind her so he brought her up to lean on his chest, a position Dena was more than happy with. She cuddled into his chest and inhaled his sent.

"There's more to your relationship with Doug, wasn't there?" Reid asked.

"He was my adopted brother. His parents had been agents and would house those who were training in the area. He was my mentor, my teacher. For a while I took my role of pupil well, but then I started to challenge him. There was always a bet or fight between us. I guess at some point he decided that challenge would become trying to get me in his bed."

"Did he ever succeed?"

"Never. I thought of him as a brother half the time and the other half the time I hated him like the scum he was. I was so happy to get away from him my first assignment, but then I found out he would be my partner. Things didn't go well. We still got the mission completed, but we were fighting pretty much the whole way. After that we worked alone or with another agent."

"So you never saw him again?"

"I saw him one time before I came to Spencer. It was when I went to get my clothes and other personal things. He didn't say a thing, but just watched me. He gave me the creeps more that day than any of the years I'd known him. I got out of there as soon as I could. I should have expected this. He wouldn't let me just leave, nor would the company. The company knew our history… they knew to send him."

"I don't want you to start blaming yourself. Everyone is fine. We're all alive, we're all ok." Reid tightened his arms around Dena and pulled her deeper into his chest.

"I need to call Lucy." Dena said. She tried to find Reid's phone in his pockets, but he shook his head. He held up his phone before setting it down on the table next to the bed, too far for Dena to reach.

"I called Tyler this morning. Both of them are fine. They'll be coming over with everyone else tonight." Reid explained.

"I've got food!" Ellen said as she walked in. She was holding a tray filled with fruit and some pancakes.

"Wow, that looks good." Dena said.

"Reid told me you liked pancakes so I whipped some up for you." Ellen said. She set the tray down across Dena's lap. Reid had to squeeze his legs by Dena's so the tray could go over both sets of appendages. "Well, I'll just leave you two alone."

Dena spent a few minutes concentrating on the food in front of her. Reid took a few bites of pancake when Dena offered and picked a few grapes. He mainly just rubbed Dena's arms and held her close, happy everything was ok. "What happened to the bodies?" Dena asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What did Caleb and Pogue do with the bodies?"

"They chopped them up, put them in a box, and sent them back to the address on Doug's license."

"Reid…"

"They put the bodies in the car with their powers and then sent the car flying over the cliff. It looks like an accident and so the police have ruled it as one." Reid explained.

"What about the wounds? I mean, I did stab Doug. And what about Alex? Was he really dead?"

"Internal bleeding or something. He was dead by the time the fight was done. They never found Doug's body, just his license."

"Wow, you guys really thought about this and I am forever thankful." Dena bent her head back so she could kiss Reid.

"I'm just thankful you're ok." Reid said between kisses.

"Alright, break it apart. I don't think this is what your mom meant when she said you two were in bed." Pogue said as he came in the room.

"Dena!" Kate said as she squeezed past her boyfriend. Sarah and Caleb were following them with Lucy and Tyler coming in last. "Are you ok? I mean, are you feeling better?"

"I'm hurting from the bruises, but they'll heal. I didn't think you and Sarah were here though."

"When Doug said he took Lucy just because she knew about us we didn't want to leave the girls unprotected. We took them to Caleb's house where his mom was watching them along with Pogue's mother." Tyler explained.

"Lucy, how are you doing?" Dena asked.

"I'm doing well. A little traumatized, but I'm sure I'll get over it." Lucy smiled up at Tyler.

"That's good. Now, let's do something other than talk about what happened last week." Dena said. "Who's up for a movie?"

"I am, as long as I get some of those pancakes." Pogue said with a grin.

"Take down the tray cause I think we're done and I'm sure my mom will make you some." Reid said.

"Deal." Pogue grabbed the tray and headed out the door.

"Always thinking about food…" Kate muttered.

Pogue came back a few minutes later with a platter of pancakes from the kitchen. Everyone settled around the room. Pogue and Kate where at the desk so Pogue could eat his pancakes. Caleb and Sarah were on the floor with their own pancakes and Lucy and Tyler were at the foot of the bed.


	14. Done with It

**A/N**- Yet again I only got added to a few favorites and author alerts… yet still no updates… Anyway, school's picking up, but that shouldn't affect this story because it's already done. Two more chapters after this!

* * *

"It feels so good to be back at school." Dena said.

"I'd never thought I'd hear you say that." Reid grinned. He pulled Dena into his side as he walked down the street. "Now, you're sure we have nothing else to worry about. No other agents coming after us?"

"I don't think so. I think they got the point." Dena smiled. She turned her attention back to the street. They turned a corner only to find Jason and his friend Mark walking towards them. "Here we go…"

"Reid." Jason nodded.

"Jason." Reid replied.

"Are you feeling better Dena?" Jason asked. Dena's mouth dropped open in surprise of his kindness.

"Um, yes… yes, I am." Dena stuttered.

"My father talked to Reid's mom while you were back in Ipswich. She explained how you weren't feeling well and had decided to go home till you got better." Jason said.

"Yes, well, it really helped being home." Dena said. "I'm sorry, but did something happen while I was gone? I mean, you're being nice to us."

"My dad really likes Ellen. I haven't seen him this happy since my mom was alive. I won't sabotage this for him. I want him to be happy, even if it means I must be nice to someone I don't like that much."

"I understand, my mom's been so happy since she's started dating your dad." Reid said.

"Well, since we're all being civil here. How about a game of pool? This time no bets, just for fun."

"I think I can do that." Jason said.

"We'll be at the pool tables tonight, probably around 9. See you then?" Reid said.

"You got it." Jason stuck out his hand and Reid accepted it. The shook hands before parting ways.

"That was still weird." Dena muttered.

"But it was a good weird." Reid smiled.

"I need to go back to my room. I have some homework and notes I need to get caught up on. I'll see you tonight?" Dena asked.

"Ya, I'll be at your room at 8:30." Reid said.

"Sounds good. I'll see you then." Dena kissed Reid softly before leaving and walking into the dorm. Reid continued down the street to the Student Rec Center where he was meeting his brothers for a swim.

When Dena reached her room she opened her laptop and turned it on. She unpacked a few books and placed them on her desk. When her computer finally finished waking up she turned on the word program and started typing.

_Extermination Inc._

_The little accident on the cliffs did not go as planned did it? Doug and Alex will no longer be working for the company. In my opinion, it's better this way. Now, you've lost three of your top hunters within a year. Two of them are dead and the third wants nothing more to do with you._

_You've tainted my life too much. Don't come after me, my friends, my new family, or the love of my life. Anyone you send will meet the same fate as Doug and Alex. I'm done with the lifestyle you gave me. I have new options, brighter options. I'll be with someone I love and some of the best friends any one could ask for. _

_Now think about it. Should you really risk more agents coming after someone who is content with not telling your precious secret? You've seen what four powerful warlocks and one of your now ex agents can do. Don't risk it. Don't worry; your secret organization will be safe. Our group knows about it, but that's it. Go fight your other magical beings, just forget you ever sent agents to Ipswich._

_Dena Winters_

_Former Agent_

Dena smiled at her letter and hit the print button. She closed the screen with the letter on it without saving it before finding an envelope. She wrote Doug's address on the envelope before folding the letter and slipping it in. Dena put a stamp on it before walking down to the main floor to put it in the mail box. She returned to her room with a smile. She quickly started working on her homework to get more done before Reid came over.


	15. Anniversaries

**A/N**- So this is technically end. There's an epilogue coming soon though!

* * *

"Dena, are you ready?" Reid asked as he walked into Dena's room.

"Yup." Dena said as she walked in behind him. She walked over to her bed and changed her shoes from her bathroom flip flops to a pair of some heels. She was wearing a tight black Dickies skirt with a shimmering blue halter top. Reid smiled as his eyes traveled up and down her body. "I figured you'd like the outfit." Dena smiled. Reid nodded and pulled her into a kiss. He eventually fell back on the bed, pulling Dena onto his lap.

"Maybe we should just stay here for the night." Reid said as he moved his mouth down to Dena's neck.

"Sounds good to me." Dena moaned. She arched her back in Reid's chest as his kisses got lower. He eventually returned to Dena's lips.

"No… we got to go. We promised the guys we'd go and I'm supposed to have a civil game with Jason remember."

"Ya, I remember." Dena muttered. She got off of Reid's lap and helped him up.

"If we go, I get to show you off to everyone." Reid grinned. Dena smiled and rolled her eyes, but followed her boyfriend out of the room.

oOoOoOo

"So, are you ready?" Reid asked once they reached the bar.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I?" Dena asked. She eyed Reid suspiciously, but he just had on his usual cocky grin. He opened the door for her, but Dena stopped in the middle. Among the usual customers Tony was sitting at one of the tables with a girl Dena didn't recognize. A few girls from the Spencer swim team who Dena had gotten to know pretty well the year before were also mingling in the bar.

"Surprise." Reid whispered in Dena's ear.

"What's all this for? I mean, today doesn't signify anything… no birthdays… no anniversaries."

"It's to make up for the anniversary we lost." Reid said. "Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary to you too." Dena said. She circled her arms around Reid's neck and kissed him.

"There you guys are! We've been waiting for you!" Tyler said coming up and grabbing Reid's arm. He pushed them into the crowd where they started to talk to all of their friends. Eventually Jason and his friends showed up as well. Reid and Tyler instantly engaged them in a game of pool.

"So Tony, aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend?" Dena asked.

"Dena, this is Maddy, my girlfriend. Maddy, this is my friend Dena." Tony said. Maddy had short brown, almost black hair and dark brown eyes.

"It's nice to meet you." Dena said.

"It's nice to meet you too. Tony tells me you lived with him for a bit last year."

"Ya, during the summer, but I moved back to Massachusetts with my boyfriend." Dena explained.

"The one who threw this whole thing, right?"

"Yup, he's off playing pool with his friends." Dena said.

"How's life been here on the east coast? I can't believe my sister likes it here." Tony said.

"She's does like it though. Remember she also has Tyler here, as well as me, Sarah, and Kate." Dena smiled.

"Is there anything that she's done with Tyler I should know about." Tony asked. Dena coughed in her drink and Maddie slapped Tony's arm. "Ow! What did I do?"

"Don't ask about your sister's relationship." Maddie scolded.

"If she wants you to know something, she'll tell you." Dena said. "You don't need me to be your spy."

"But you could…"

"Not going to happen." Dena grinned. "I'm going to go say hi to some other people. I'll talk to you two later."

"Hey Dena!" Tyler called. He waved Dena over so she snaked through everyone, saying hi to the occasional person she knew. "Reid wants to see you outside. I think he's by his car."

"Alright, thanks. O, did you guys win?"

"Of course!" Tyler grinned. He disappeared in the crowd to go look for Lucy.

Dena walked outside and say Reid's tall figure leaning against his car. He was looking out at the park that was sitting across from the parking lot. There were a few trees surrounding the grass. "Hey, Tyler said you wanted to talk to me." Dena said as she walked up.

"Ya, let's go over to the park." Dena nodded and followed Reid over to the park. He led her to the swings. Dena sat down on one of the black straps and Reid gently rocked her back and forth.

"Congratulations on your win tonight." Dena said. She smiled up at Reid who was looking at the scenery.

"Thanks." Reid smiled down at her.

"What's wrong? You're nervous and that's not like you." Dena said. She wrapped her hands around Reid's, which rested on the chains.

"You know I love you right?" Reid asked.

"Of course." Dena said. "I love you too."

"What I'm going to say next will change our lives forever."

"Reid?" Dena asked, getting a little scared. Reid walked around the swing and knelt down before Dena. "Reid…"

"Dena, I love you and I've been wanting to do this for a long time. I originally wanted to do this on our real anniversary, but it wasn't the right time."

"Reid, what are you talking about?"

"Dena, will you marry me?" Reid pulled out the small black box. He opened it to reveal an older, vintage ring. There was a single diamond wrapped in the silver band. Dena's hands instantly flew to her mouth in surprise and water started to gather in her eyes.

"Yes!" Dena flew into Reid's arms, knocking him into the grass.

"I think I need to put this on your finger." Reid grinned. Dena held out her left hand so Reid could slip the ring on her ring finger. "I know you want to get through school and start life before we start anything. So I was thinking we'd get married after we graduate in four years and then when we both think the time is right we'll start our own family."

"I love you Reid, so, so much." Dena said. She hiccupped once or twice, but eventually calmed down. "Thank you for thinking about the future and thank you for making me so happy. I don't think I've been this happy since my parents were alive."

"I'd only want you to be happy." Reid said softly before bringing his lips up to Dena's.

A/N-

I know the end is kind of corny, but I like it. Anyway, I am writing a short epilogue. It will be up soon. No sequel though.

I hope you guys have enjoyed the story!


	16. Epilogue

**A/N**- Well here's my last author's note and chapter for this story. Hunter and Hunted are both officially over. I haven't gotten any reviews this last few chapters which makes me sad, but I'm going to finish anyway… Hope you guys liked it still! It's been fun!

* * *

"Dena, I'm home!" Reid yelled as he entered his family home. Dena came down the stairs smiling to greet her husband.

"Hey." Dena greeted excitedly. She practically jumped into his arms as soon as he set down his briefcase.

After college Dena and Reid had gotten married the first fall they were out just like Reid said they would. Caleb and Sarah had been married that winter before graduation and Pogue and Kate had their wedding in the summer. Lucy and Tyler were still engaged and just starting to plan on when they were going to get married.

Reid had applied to Harvard's law school and gotten in while Dena decided she would become a teacher. She had majored in English so she decided to teach high school English. Reid passed his bar exam after finishing school and had been hired by a law firm closer to Ipswich. Reid did sometimes have to travel into Boston or another city, but he didn't mind the drive. Eventually when he started getting his own cases and was forced to stay in the city he bought his own house, a pent house for that matter. Dena would come for the weekends when she wasn't teaching.

"We're going over to Pogue's tonight." Dena said. Reid groaned and nodded his head as he followed Dena back up the stairs.

"Do I have time to rest a bit?"

"You have an hour." Dena said. "I'll wake you up."

"Thank you." Reid sighed. He kissed Dena's forehead before walking to his room where he instantly collapsed.

oOoOoOo

"Reid… Reid, wake up." Dena cooed. "You need to get ready for dinner and I need to talk to you."

"I'm listening." Reid mumbled.

"No you're not. Now get up and go take a shower. I'll talk to you once you're out." Dena said.

"Only if you come in with me." Reid grinned. His eyes were still heavy with sleep, but lust was also starting to make an appearance.

"I just took mine. Now hurry up." Dena smiled.

"Fine, I'm going…" Reid grumbled. He got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom. He yawned as he turned on the shower and then started to strip out of his clothes. He walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later tightening the belt on his slacks. "Why wouldn't you join me? You usually do." Reid pulled his wife into his chest and nuzzled her neck.

"Because if I joined you then I was never coming out. I don't want to be late and I need to talk to you." Reid released Dena and turned to find a shirt.

"About what?" Reid asked. He pulled a purple button up silk shirt from his closet before turning back to his wife.

"Do you think we've settled enough with our lives for a family?" Dena asked.

"I think so. Why? Do you want to work on starting one?" Reid grinned. "If you do you might as well call Pogue now and tell him we're not going to be able to come."

"Well… we don't need to try." Dena said.

"What?"

"Reid… I'm pregnant." Reid sat on the bed, eyes wide with shock and his mouth hanging open. "I checked this morning and the test came out positive. I mean I think we have enough security in our lives for a baby and-" Reid slammed his mouth down on Dena's not only to shut her up, but to express his joy as well.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a father. I mean, me. I bet none of the guys ever thought they'd ever see me like this… or even alive right now."

"But you are." Dena smiled.

"Do we have to go to the dinner?" Reid asked.

"Why?"

"Because I want to celebrate privately." Reid grinned.

"Well then, you get to call Pogue and explain to him why we can't go to dinner." Dena smiled. She handed Reid the phone and smiled. Reid smiled back before dialing Pogue's number.

"Ya, Pogue? Hi, Dena and I can't make it to dinner… well, we need to do some private celebrating… how about everyone comes over here on Saturday and we'll tell you all why? Ok, tell everyone sorry… ya… bye." Reid slapped the phone shut and grinned at Dena. "Now, back to the celebrating." Dena squeaked as Reid rolled her over, but smiled as he climbed above her before kissing her.

oOoOoOo

"Adan, are you ready to go?" Dena yelled down the hall to where her twelve year old's room was. Adan had been born on March 27th and was about to celebrate his 13th birthday, something Reid and Dena were anxious about. Caleb's son Matt and Pogue's son Chris had already gone through the change and they were fine. Tyler's son was a month younger than Adan so the Simms were also getting ready for the big day as well.

"Yes, I'm ready. You might want to ask Vanda though. She always takes forever." Adan yelled back. After Adan was born Reid and Dena weren't expecting to have another child since none of the Ipswich families ever had more than one child, males at that. Two years after Adan was born though Dena found herself going through morning sickness once more. On April 18th Vanda Ellen Garwin was born.

"Momma, I'm ready." Vanda said. She had on a pink summer dress and was dragging a coat behind her. Dena kneeled down next to her daughter and helped her put the coat on.

"So I see, go put your coat on and wait with your father in the kitchen." Dena kissed Vanda's head before she let her daughter run down stairs to her father.

"Adan! Vanda's ready and so is your father. Do you want to be late to your own birthday dinner?"

"No…" Adan walked out of his room while texting on his phone.

"Stop texting whoever you're texting and let's go." Dena walked down the stairs behind her son.

The Garwins met with Reid's mother and her husband Joseph for dinner. They were eating at Adan's favorite Italien restaurant. They had made the reservation early so they could eat at a comfortable pace before Adan's powers decided to make their presence known. After dinner and goodbyes with Ellen and Joseph Reid drove everyone out to the Dells.

"Dad, what are we doing here?" Adan asked.

"There's something you need to know. When you turn 13 you receive powers. They're highly addictive so I do not want you using them unless you have to."

"What are you talking about? You mean I get to become a super hero of some sorts?" Adan asked.

"Not exactly. You have to keep the powers a secret. Our families always have, ever since the Salem witch trials. We formed a sort of covenant with the Danvers, Simms, and Perry's."

"Cool! So the others know!"

"Matt and Chris already have their powers. Charlie does not though. He'll be getting his when he turns 13. What you have to understand is that you have 5 years to get used to the powers. Don't let them control you because the instant you turn 18 and ascend, you'll be as good as dead if you use too much."

"So with great powers comes great responsibility."

"Yes, and you need to stop quoting movies. Maybe you could work on memorizing your homework like you do movies and songs." Dena said, finally joining in on the conversation. Adan just rolled his eyes and nodded his head.

"Don't roll your eyes at your mother." Reid scolded.

"Sorry…"

"Now, we brought you out here because sometimes the powers tend to like to display themselves. We don't want you hurting anyone or making our secret unknown because you don't know what to expect."

"But if I could hurt someone, why are you out here? Couldn't I hurt you? Or Mom? Or Vanda?"

"Don't worry, we'll be protected." Dena said with a smile.

"It's almost time…" Reid said as he looked at his watch. "It might hurt for a bit, but it will be over quickly."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I went through the same thing when I was your age. I do know a thing or two about these powers." Reid grinned.

"Momma, look! The clouds!" Vanda said, pointing to the dark clouds that were swarming the skies.

"It's time…" Dena whispered.

"We'll be right here, ok?" Reid said to his son. Adan nodded and watched the skies above him. Reid stepped back and pulled Dena and Vanda behind him, just in case the powers decided to throw themselves into the surrounding area. With a crack of lightening and the roar of thunder the powers fell upon the newest Garwin son.

oOoOoOo

"Mom! Adan just ruined what could have been a boyfriend!" Vanda yelled as she stormed into the house.

"I was protecting you! Kevin Abbott is a prick!" Adan yelled.

"Like father, like son." Reid muttered into his cup of coffee.

"How do you know! I really liked him Adan!" Vanda screeched.

"Both of you calm down." Dena said. The two teenagers found seat on either side of the kitchen table and just glared at each other.

"What happened?" Reid asked.

"I was just talking to Kevin-"

"More like flirting." Adan snorted.

"Shut up! I was just talking to Kevin when Adan here decides that I can't talk to Kevin. He storms over and pulls Kevin to a corner close by. They start yelling at each other and Adan punches Kevin!"

"You know you shouldn't start fights, Adan." Dena said.

"O Mom, it wasn't a regular punch. O no, he used his powers to make it hurt more. It took Charlie and Matt to pull him off of Kevin!"

"Adan, you know not to use your powers in public." Dena scolded.

"I know, but you should have seen the way he was looking at her. It was like he wanted to eat her." Adan said, trying to defend himself.

"Well your grounded for two weeks." Dena said.

"What!"

"Not for protecting your sister, but for starting a fight and using your powers."

"Dad!"

"I agree with your mother. Adan, you're turning 18 in two weeks. You need to stop using the powers. You're getting more and more addicted to them."

"I'm fine!"

"You are now, but you won't be once you ascend. Now I want both of you to go to your rooms and stay there for the rest of the night. Not that it really matters, it's already 11 as it is." Reid glanced at his watch.

"Dad! I didn't do anything!"

"I told you to stay away from the Abbott's young lady." Reid said. Both of the teenagers grumbled as they got up from the table. As Adan was reaching the door his head jerked to the side like he had been slapped in the back of the head.

"Vanda, don't use! You are now grounded for a week!" Dena shouted. A minute or so later the sound of two slamming doors could be heard from the second story.

"The others are so lucky they don't have to deal with two teens, both with powers."

"Well, at least Vanda's isn't as strong and her eyes don't change." Dena said. She slid her hands over her husband's shoulder and kissed his neck.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing though? We'll never know when she's using, but neither would the rest of the world…"

"Let it go…"

"And I told her to stay away from that Abbott boy…"

"Reid, let it go."

"And Adan's so addicted…"

"What did I just say? You need to let it go. Adan will find someone who will hopefully get him to stop using. Just like you found me. You've survived this long, far longer than anyone thought. There's no reason why Adan couldn't… We should have expected it really."

"Why?"

"Like father, like son." Dena grinned.


End file.
